


不见就散

by Uranusjy



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 如题。关于《不见就散》。
Relationships: 勤深深 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1

小小的WeChat对话框里，光标来回摇晃，闪烁了无数次，又返回原点。李克勤摇了摇头，又晃了晃手里的红酒杯，殷红的液体在玻璃里滑动，像红水晶。他轻轻柔柔地唱，尾音在震颤，不是谭校长，唱的是他自己那一版——红色，红色，红色，一颗心清晰透彻似酒色。毕竟，一个人唱，夜深人静，这一颗酒红色的心，也用不着那么热辣，就像吃火锅还有两个锅底，一边清汤，一边红色。

他瞥一眼手机屏幕上那个人的头像，顿觉舌头还在作痛。一点恶作剧的心，在看到时针跳到三点整时冒出来，顺水推舟，把方才未敢发的话重新打包好，送到另一边：“周深，我们要不要一起合作一首歌？”

想不到，他刚饮完最后一口，那边的消息就传回来了。

在某一阶段里，“红”和“忙”这两个变量，能画出一个正相关的函数图像。小有名气的新人，想要真正唱到家喻户晓，除了需要一首首金曲，还需要大量的曝光度。所以，周深很忙，忙完综艺忙演唱会，忙到半夜三点的消息都能即刻回复，还有精力说俏皮话：“我们不是马上就要合作了吗哈哈哈哈哈？克勤老师您是练disco练到了半夜？”

李克勤犹豫了一下，改发语音：“不是指这个啦，我是说，我们合作一首全新的歌。……诶，你点解睡咁晚啊？”

吓，一首全新的歌？前辈就是前辈，说做就能做。

其实，不是八字没一撇，是连那个捺都没写。李克勤根本就是灵光一现，这件事，天知地知你知我知，就敢和周深说，你放心啦，绝对是好班底，我拿我的全部家当出来给你做——陈少琪你中意吗？Alex，冯翰铭你知唔知啊？对，你在大学係唱美声噶，把声好靚好贵喔，除咗呢D我仲搵香港管弦乐团俾你睇好唔好啊？

周深点开语音条反复听，从一开始的惊讶惊喜，到最后听得整个脸皱成苦瓜——他点解克勤老师怎么开始说起广东话了？难道是太激动了？还是……他小心翼翼发了条文字：“克勤老师，您喝酒了吗……？”

“我冇啊！”

周深听完就笑了，笑得在车里跺脚，唬得司机往后视镜里看了好几眼。他刚彩排完明天晚上的演唱会，正坐车往酒店去，正想在车上睡一会儿，却被李克勤弄得哭笑不得。本以为前辈都是德高望重，个个仙风道骨，谁知道遇上个周伯通？原来他们香港的艺人都这么亲和搞笑没架子吗？

“不好意思不好意思！”周深立马乖巧地缩在后座，冲司机双手合十连连道歉，然后给李克勤发消息：“克勤老师，谢谢您的好意，如果您真的要去做一首新歌，我一定抽时间全力配合您，但是今天太晚了，您先休息好不好啊？”

确信李克勤应该是喝多了胡言乱语之后，他放下手机，把自己裹在外套里，整个人蜷缩进后排靠窗的一角，几乎瞬间就睡了过去。手机微震，错过了一条“晚安”。

怎么说呢，酒是真的喝了，所以不想费脑子讲国语——以至于他都忘记周深是讲国语的。你看校长为配合录节目用国语给他讲歌，讲得一脑门子汗，恨不得都想用英语。但李克勤真的没喝多。

昨晚莫名其妙没了消息，最后的“晚安”也石沉大海，搞得他有些惴惴，第二天从录音室的沙发上腰酸背痛地爬起来，天已经大亮了。他先下楼去食煲仔饭，然后再给各路人打电话，说要做歌，和一个内地唱歌很好听的年轻歌手。

每个人都问他同一个问题：可是，做什么样的歌？两个男生，要唱友情岁月吗？还是失恋阵线联盟？甚至，唱罪人？他答不上来，就给人家听周深的歌，结果对方听完都傻掉，哇，这是合久必婚，好玉女！最后都惊动到校长，打电话来说：“你嗰小朋友，係咪演奏厅嘅人才哇！”

“演奏厅，佢比我熟悉多喽。”李克勤苦笑，“但佢嘅风格我做不来，又仙，又飘。或者佢真係该搵王菲。”

谭咏麟大笑：“咁就做你嘅‘勤式情歌’晒！‘以不变应万变’，情歌，呢D你比佢熟悉多喽。”

是啦，流行音乐里，百分之九十九都是情歌，仿佛人的全部生命，都要用来爱人、被人爱；仿佛一开口不说爱情，就没有别的言语一样。可是，好廉价。李克勤想，不知道周深有没有谈过恋爱？

搞定老板和团队，新一期的录制也近了。李克勤飞回上海，心底多了层期待。他以为周深会问他新歌筹备的事，结果周深一句也没提，专心教他画龙画彩虹，还要碰他瓷——天王殴打人啦，有没有人管？他看着面前的几台摄像机，千言万语，只无奈地笑，该练继续练，你看我这tiu龙画得还好吗？

录制过程小有波折，但好在不影响最后成绩，难得让他们两首歌都唱完了。下了工，坐升降梯往下沉时，李克勤忍不住悄悄问他：“那个新歌，你考虑过了吗？”

周深一脸震惊：“不是吧克勤老师，这才刚比完您就在考虑下一场唱什么了？哎呀是不是这场没有拿第一您紧张了？其实没关系呀没关系呀……”

升降梯沉到底，李克勤万般无奈，他好像总是在这个小孩面前很无奈，“不是这个新歌，我说的是……我不是那天晚上给你说，我想给我们两个做一首全新的歌吗？喏，我说到做到，陈少琪、冯翰铭和港乐，我都给你请到了。”

周深终于反应过来，边走一边惊讶地睁大眼睛，少年都有一双清澈明亮的眼，有时狡猾，有时又似无辜，极好骗人：“诶？！您您您那天原来不是在和我说笑啊！”

李克勤更无辜，“我当然言出必行，答应你的不会改的。”

所以，潜台词就是，你答应我的也不能改咯。周深抬头看向李克勤，年长者的眼神永远好温柔，怎么忍心拒绝——况且，他本来也不想拒绝。他们从昏暗的甬道走到休息室明亮的长廊，墙壁上一排LED灯在闪，像星河点点，耀得他现在有一种中头奖的恍惚。某种程度上说，他一直觉得自己还算幸运，刚出道就结识了那英，往后还有高晓松亲自掏钱给他做专辑，现在居然还能和李克勤一起做一首歌……有贵人相助，不管怎样，都要感谢。


	2. Chapter 2

2

“你谈过恋爱吗？”

“……啊？没有欸。”

呃，糟了。

房间里的气氛一下子好微妙。周深好紧张，不是说好了谈音乐，怎么一上来就问这种问题？李克勤也好紧张，之前猜错了他根本不热爱运动，怎么又猜错他根本没谈过恋爱——又不去跑跑跳跳，又不去追女仔，现在的年轻人都在做什么啊？

“你……我在你出生那年的时候，我都已经在追我太太了。”再往前数七八年，还在校园时，他爱校长爱得妈妈都要怀疑他性取向。纸醉金迷的八十年代，年轻人的爱恨，难道不就是要用来轻掷的吗？

周深挠头，“我真的没有啦。”有一丝阴翳在他眼里掠过，只有一瞬——他眨了眨眼睛，笑嘻嘻地去揽人家的肩膀，用浮夸的语气提醒世人他在开玩笑：“克勤老师你吃什么飞醋，你就是我的初恋啦！啊情深深雨蒙蒙……”

他在唱，他没有往下说。尽管眼前没有摄像机。他总不能和面前这个熟悉又陌生的前辈说，他没变声前活泼开朗的时候，他还不知爱情为何物；等他突然发现变声期好像抛弃了他的时候，爱情也一并抛弃了他吧？而在遥远的异国，陌生的语言，带来的只有隔膜。他总不能说，他唯一感到很好的女性是他的钢伴老师，因为她会帮他向声乐老师求情，会给他弹钢琴，会喊他“小太阳”，是他艰辛的青涩岁月里难得疼惜他的人——但她已经不在了。他总不能说，在和他做拍档之前，他还有另一个“天作之合”的空八度——但他早已觅得良缘。他总不能说这些，把心剖出来，这太露骨了，而且，都太奇怪。

好在，李克勤很体贴地（也不知道他懂不懂），没有往下问；好在，一如既往地，陪他打打闹闹。

“——好啦！是这样，”李克勤突然收手，坐正了，又忍不住揉了揉鼻子，“我呢，和我的团队商量了一下，还是想作一首情歌——所以我才会突发奇想问问你有没有谈过恋爱啦！你不要介意这个蠢问题——毕竟我们两个人的风格都比较抒情。但具体怎么做……你是我的拍档，所以我要问一问你，你有没有什么好的idea？”

周深迟疑地，指了指自己，“我？”他完全没有想好呀。莫名的，他好紧张，心跳变快，不知道是一种被班主任叫起来提问的感觉，还是一种被暗恋多年的对象抛来了橄榄枝的感觉。食指抵在胸口，像抵在一张轻薄的纸上，再一碰，就要碎。

“慢慢想。”李克勤温声说，身体微微前倾，手臂曲起，肘关节压在膝盖上，两手交叠支撑着下颌骨，一副洗耳恭听的样子——或者，是渴望倾谈，“或者，你要不要先听一听我的idea？”

做情歌，也有好多种，就像恋爱也有好多种，暗恋啦，明恋啦，热恋啦，失恋啦……一首歌一个故事。所以他和周深要谈什么恋爱？

他和这个年轻人做拍档啊，讲熟悉，当然比不上校长和Joey这样知根知底；讲陌生，唱了那么多爱恨情仇，绞尽脑汁编出新曲，用尽全力唱出新声，当然比一般商演拍档的萍水相逢要近。拿爱情比，拍拖三个月，再短就显得不严肃，再长呢，又有用情过深之嫌。又听说三个月是恋情试金石，因为荷尔蒙只够燃烧三个月……哇，总之，是要分手的啊。

但是，谈够三个月再分手，脑子亦足够清醒，足够用来反省、用来疗伤，一起挡雨，各自渡河，也未差。既然小朋友还未谈过恋爱（或者看样子，是有段苦恋？），那就给他打一打预防针，算是自己作为老人家的一点……有过切肤之痛的祝福。

你问周深有没有好的idea？那就是——“我觉得克勤老师您说得真是太好了！”

啊，真是和他当年一口答应了校长的表情一样啊，一点欣喜，一点懵懂，一点羞涩，一点克制，还有一点距离感。“权威”这种东西，无论包裹上什么糖衣，果然都很难让人真正说出什么意见来。

“Alex，demo做好未啊？”

“大佬，一日call五通，就嚟癫啦！今晨三点钟前，够胆你就嚟罗去！”

陈少琪在社交媒体上说，“不见就散，爱情从来不是等价交换；爱一个人，不是收藏一个恶性循环”这两句，他几乎很快就写出来了，但剩下的歌他却写了一周。当然，他没有说，这两句他很快写出来的原因，是他当天被李克勤邀去食日料顺便写新歌，一边饮Japanese whiskey、食秋刀鱼，一边听李克勤讲奇奇怪怪的“我有一个朋友”，实在是有感而发，不吐不快。然而又很感叹，现在的李克勤，终于不用他再写“绵绵头上飞花，散聚了无牵挂”，这么朦胧，这么悲情——现在的李克勤，还要把所有情绪，都换成国语。

写好的词交付给李克勤的第一天，他就立刻拿到录音棚里去，因为离录决赛只剩几天，他向来不愿做无准备之事，演唱会彩排都要七八遍，何况一首新歌；而且这首最终要灌到专辑里的歌若能早早录完，也是省时省力。打电话问周深现在能不能来香港，周深很为难,说来不了，通告排得太满，周转不到香港，只能等录决赛时早去练。李克勤长叹，左思右想，一个电话call来刚好在香港的容祖儿扮周深给他和音。

容祖儿二话没说就来了，第一句就说：“哇，你居然舍得将呢个天才小朋友嘅歌俾我唱！下次克不容缓你舍得俾我再唱吗？”李克勤把一张刚打印出来的歌词卷成筒就要打，容祖儿又笑着说了第二句话：“喂，你真係爱到发晒狂，我国语烂过你咁多，你仲敢叫我嚟唱国语歌？！”

李克勤拉她过来，“好，如果唔系你提醒我，我点都记唔起身——那你再帮我合一支《你嘅名字我嘅姓氏》？”

“欸？唱完呢支就《不见就散》？唉，当年识咗Lee Haken，真係金鱼佬！”

决赛的歌要唱三首，除了《画》比较简单之外，另两首都够让人头痛，刚从柬埔寨飞到上海，一下飞机就来，一直练到下半夜三点。节奏不对，旋律不对，唱法不对，情绪不对，哪里都不对，要不是看在周围有摄像机，简直就想破口大骂了，这都是什么鬼！李克勤压下脾气，躬身站在杜自持旁边，一句一句给周深翻译粤语。真想不到，有一天他的国语还会好到做这种工作。

然后，他就发现周深的话变少了，最后干脆除了唱歌什么也不说。他一开始以为周深是累了，后来总是看见周深频频偷瞄他表情，才明白过来周深是怕他生气。顿时，什么脾气都没了。大人有时满口大道理，最后还是要小孩来哄——也不知道这首歌，究竟是要送给谁的。

周深在来的路上把李克勤给他发过来的和容祖儿录的demo听了几遍，终于脱离了陌生感，又从这两把声中同样有力的中音区里，甚至同样蹩脚的国语里，听出一种他和他不曾有过的共鸣。

不见就散……不见，就散吗？

他闭上眼，无声地跟着他唱完他的part，终于开口。

“我是放不下。”

“你的痛，时间已回答。”

“我真的爱他。”

“请勇敢，再出发。”

李克勤转过头，看着身边仍旧闭着眼睛的少年，温柔又残忍地唱给他听：“不见就散，爱情从来不是等价交换；爱一个人，不是收藏一个恶性循环……”

周深仍旧闭着眼，仍旧皱着眉。他其实并不如何难过，练到半夜三点，他感觉自己已经唱到麻木了，何况这首歌实在太过李克勤，没有一点他的影子在里面——可是为什么，他的眼角留不住一滴泪？

他吓了一跳，和漏了一个音，“我误会心碎也是信仰”里，漏掉了一个“我”。他惊得睁开眼睛，泪水使然，一片迷离。他看不清李克勤的脸，但他能听见李克勤的声音，还是那样稳，盖过他漏掉的那一个音，竟然没有喊再来一遍。

我可能是太困了才流眼泪。他想。别可怜我，不要误会呀，我不是爱哭鬼。

“爱过后，梦醒了，快乐总比回忆，短，暂。”

如果没有漏掉那一个“我”的话，这是一次近乎完美的演唱。周深完成最后一个音，迅速地背转过身去，擦掉那一滴已经快要干涸的眼泪，空留一抹泪痕。身后有个声音响起来：“好啦，唱完啦，唱得很好，有一点点小瑕疵也不要紧。”

周深转回来，有点不好意思地低下头，不敢看他的眼睛：“对不起啦克勤老师，是我不熟悉歌，花了好长时间。”

“别这样讲，你唱得很好啊，再回去多听几遍，绝对没问题啊。”李克勤上前揽住他的肩，轻松平常，和每一次合唱结束之后一样，“就是呢唱这支歌千万不要哭，你一哭，它就变苦情，好像这个不见就散，散得很不情愿一样，但是我们其实是很潇洒的，对吧？”

周深捂住脸，感到很丢脸，甚至……有点气愤？“哎呀我不知道怎么就掉眼泪，可能是太困了。”别可怜我，不要误会呀，我不是爱哭鬼。他猛地收回手去，想把这个话题尽快转移掉，“决赛的时候我们笑着唱怎么样？”

李克勤讶异地睁大了眼，随后又笑起来，眼角岁月重叠,“好啊，都听你的。”

走出演播厅，夜风好大。李克勤忽然想起一件事，逆风去追上周深，问他：“什么时候有空来香港录唱片？”

周深故意说：“欸，还要再见啊？”

李克勤冷不丁噎住，好半天才说：“我记得……好像还欠你一顿whiskey和潮汕牛肉锅，要不要，也一起还了？”

END


End file.
